Arroz Con Leche más un ¿Dobe?
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: El Arroz con leche más un Dobe más una declaración es igual a un Lemon y tal vez una separación.


**Advertencia:** Shota Lemon.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a Kishimoto. El dijo: mientras más sufran más ganó y si mueren soy millonario. Kuku. (XD ju)

* * *

***`'·.¸****Arroz Con Leche más un ¿Dobe?**** ¸.·'´***

— Estoy aburrido.

—Yo más.

— Juguemos a…. ¡Atrapar nuestras sombras!

— Eso es aburrido y estupido.

— Huh, entonces, no tengo idea de que jugar ttebayo.

— Dobe.

— Baka.

— Usura…

El Uchiha, fue Interrumpido por Iruka quien llamaba a los dos niños de tan solo seis años, para comer. Su amigo Naruto levantó la mano afirmando que ya pronto irían, Sasuke solo suspiró y se levanto del césped donde estuvieron sentados media hora sin hacer nada.

— Oi, dobe ¿No te piensas levantar? —pregunto mirando a su amigo quien al parecer se había perdido en ese cielo rojizo del atardecer.

— Sasuke…—pronuncio en un susurró delicado que hizo temblar al Uchiha.

— ¿qu-que?

— ¿No es lindo el atardecer? —sonrió jugando con su pies.

— Un poco.

— ¿Un poco?

— Odio el color rojo—se deprimió mientras examinaba ese cielo que le traía pésimos recuerdos, el rubio se estiró y se levanto dándole un pequeño golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro, para luego correr y reír al mismo tiempo sin antes decir "alcánzame si puedes Teme" mientras sacaba su lengua. El azabache solo sonrió, hizo un puchero y fue detrás del rubio para darle su merecida golpiza.

Sí, eso, tal vez es lo que se llama felicidad.

— Chicos ahí esta su pequeña merienda que pidieron—dijo alegre Iruka poniéndose un abrigo.

— ¿Dónde va Iruka-sensei? — preguntó el rubio probando una cucharada del delicioso postre que había preparado el mayor.

— Voy a salir un rato—respondió sonrojado—luego regreso, ah… ¡no destruyan mi casa! —rió saliendo de la casa, dejando a un dobe y un teme aburridos, comiendo sentados en el mueble su arroz con leche, los dos aburridos, los dos solos en una gran casa. Mirando el programa que dejo Iruka, el Dvd más raro, asqueroso y enfermizo. El rubio y azabache deseaban apagarlo apenas vieron el comienzo, simplemente esa "cosa" que veían era peor, de las peores bazofias o al menos eso pensaban ellos y tal vez todos les demos la razón.

— Sasuke, no me gusta esto. —dijo con una mueca de fastidio.

— A mi menos, es muy raro, grande y feliz.

— Sobretodo raro, teme.

Bien, era un maldito especial de Barney, oh como odiaban ese maldito muñeco cara de drogado y más conocido como el violador de niños en potencia. El rubio apagó el dichoso DvD junto con la televisión, se acomodo junto al pelinegro, el rubio jugó con sus pies mientras hacía un ruido extraño con su boca por el aburrimiento, el pelinegro solo trató de ignorarlo y siguió comiendo mientras pensaba como es que puede ser amigo de una persona tan, tan idiota como Naruto, oh si! recordó que peleando un día de casualidad tiró al Uzumaki al rió, luego lo salvó y con esa gran sonrisa y esos ojos hermosos como el mar, conquistó, mejor dicho… le dio ese algo que buscaba el Uchiha.

— ¿Qué hacemos?

— Pues, yo comer.

— Baka. —lo insultó tratando de agarrar su cuchara, que se escapaba de sus manos torpes, cayendo luego en el suelo con un poco de su postre.

— ¡Mi cuchara!

— ¡Que dobe eres!

— …—Naruto agachó la mirada, la verdad es que él no tenía idea donde Iruka dejaba sus benditas cucharas y ni siquiera alcanzaban el lavadero como para limpiarla al menos que lo hiciera con su ropa, pero se ensuciaría o con papel de baño, claro, el baño estaba oscuro y él le tiene miedo a la oscuridad …y todo esto gracias a unas películas de terror que vio en la televisión, pero eso no podía decirle a Uchiha sino se burlaría de él y lo molestaría tal vez por el resto de su vida.

— Si…quieres compartimos la cuchara—ofreció Sasuke avergonzado sin mirar a su amigo.

— ¿De…De veras, Teme?-preguntó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y un leve sonrojo.

— Sí, dobe. —sonrió

— Arigato.

Primero el teme agarraba el cubierto y probaba ese delicioso y dulce postre, luego nuestro querido kitsune hacía lo mismo mientras seguía jugando con sus pies. ¡Besos indirectos!

— ¡Termine! —dijeron al mismo tiempo con un gesto de alegría.

— Nee, Sasuke ayúdame a dejar todo en el lavadero.

— Bien.

El pelinegro cargó al rubio en sus hombros para que alcanzara el lavadero, Naruto dejo sin platos y los cubiertos sin problemas en el lugar respectivo, hasta que hubo un pequeño y estupido movimiento que hizo que se cayera jalando al azabache con él.

— ¡Au...! —Se quejó sobándose la cabeza el Uchiha— ¿dobe? —se acercó a su amigo quien aún se encontraba tirado en el suelo asimilando la golpiza.

—Eso duele—rió, mirando la perfección, diré, contemplando el rostro de Sasuke que lo miraba con preocupación fue ahí cuando sintió algo caliente en sus mejillas, el Uzumaki estaba ruborizado.

— ¿Estas bien?

— S-si—sonrió avergonzado, ahora quien estaba sonrojado era el azabache.

— Naruto…—murmuró, mirando fijamente ese rostro perfecto, tierno, alegre, inocente, y esos bellos ojos que lo hechizaban originando que su cordura se pierda en un instante. Sin darse cuenta, su mano ya estaba rozando cada facción de Naruto y al parecer a este le agradaba ese pequeño contacto ya que no decía nada, ni decía nada, más solo miraba esos ojos profundos ojos negros de su amigo. El Uchiha se acerco más a su rostro, sus labios se rozaban, su respiración de los dos se confundía, el momento era único, los dos querían un beso, es por eso que solo se dejaban guiar por la ocasión sin ningún arrepentimiento, sin miedo, sin remordimiento, solo ese deseo de tocar mutuamente sus labios.

— Sasu…— trató de pronunciar el nombre de su amigo, quien suavemente introducía una de sus manos debajo de su polera acariciando ese pequeño y ahora frágil cuerpo. Sus labios por fin se juntaron convirtiendo de un pequeño beso meloso en uno más lujurioso, pero aún así uno inexperto.

Pronto se escucho las llaves de Iruka tratando de abrir la puerta, Naruto y Sasuke abrieron enormes los ojos al mismo tiempo que se separaron. Los dos agitados, sonrojados y sin decir ninguna palabra corrieron hacia el mueble, prendieron la televisión y simularon que no paso nada.

— ¡Regrese! —Gritó Iruka— ¿están…viendo noticias? —preguntó arqueando una ceja, mala suerte para los dos amigos encontrar justo el canal de noticias aunque de todas maneras Iruka no tendría que pensar mal o quien sabe de los adultos se espera mucho, sobretodo si se trata de pensar cosas pervertidas y malpensadas.

El sensei no recibió respuesta de ninguno de los dos niños. Así que solo suspiró y se dirigió a cambiarse. Por desgracia ninguno de los dos hablaría ni querían hablar, ni siquiera entre ellos. El Uzumaki estaba ruborizado con la mirada hacia abajo como si hubiera echo el peor pecado de todos, el azabache solo observaba otro lugar tratando de saber que fue" eso", esperando que ese maldito silencio de la habitación se acabará.

— ¡Sasuke, Naruto los acompañare a sus casas! —sugirió amable Iruka, pero aún así ninguno contestó solo asintieron y se alistaron para su partida.

Iruka dirigió a cada uno a sus hogares sin decir o preguntar nada, pero de algo esta seguro a esos dos les paso algo, algo tan vergonzoso que ni se hablan y tal vez algún día se entere de "eso" por ahora solo tendrá que conformarse que se lleven bien esos dos maravillosos niños. Sonrió.

Al día siguiente Naruto se encontraba comiendo su adicción nuevamente, sentado en un columpio balanceándose solo y pensando el lo que le paso con el pelinegro ese beso, dulce y extraño, recordó tocándose el labios inferior.

— Dobe. —escuchó la voz de su amigo que ahora se encontraba frente a él ruborizado a Naruto solo se le cayó la cuchara de la boca y se maldijo por su estupides. —Lo siento.

—…

Disculpas inesperadas de parte de Sasuke Uchiha, eso sin duda hacía marear más al Uzumaki ya que lo hacía sentirse también como un maldito culpable, pero no lo era, ya que el beso fue algo inevitable, él sentía una atracción a su amigo y de eso estaba seguro pero al parecer Sasuke piensa que es algo…malo.

— No…te preocupes, teme—sonrió. El pelinegro se sentó en el columpio del costado aún avergonzado, paso pocos segundos en que Naruto se levanto haciendo un puño fuerte, se paró frente a su amigo quien solo lo miraba extraño y lo empujo, empujó al Uchiha sin razón, es por eso que desde ese día justo en el mismo momento de empujar a su compañero pensó "Dejare el Arroz con Leche". El Uzumaki se acomodo sobre el Uchiha mirándolo desafiante.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa dobe?!

— ¡¿Te gusto?!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Dime si te gusto, maldita sea! –gritó tomando a Sasuke del cuello de su camisa.

—…

— ¡Responde maldito bastardo!

Ahora, ¿entienden el porque de dejar ese postre?

— ¡S-si idiota! —Respondió el Uchiha tirando al rubio contra el suelo, para luego ponerse él encima— ¡Me encantas! —Gritó dándole un beso lujurioso al Uzumaki. —Tú, eres mi adicción.

Naruto solo lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacía él, esa declaración no era exactamente lo que uno deseaba en realidad ni siquiera se había puesto pensar el tipo de persona que lo haría, tal vez si hubiera dejado el arroz con leche a un lado y no hubiera empujado a su amigo la historia hubiese sido otra, como …que una chica se declarará y no su mejor amigo, lo peor es que el también sentía lo mismo, lo mejor hasta ahora es que aún ellos no se daban cuenta que la gran sociedad desde ese día los miraría como unos fenómenos.

Nada es tan dulce, como para hacerte olvidar esos malos momentos excepto tenerse así mismos.

Paso una semana después del incidente deseable, el rubio había encontrado un gran escondite para ellos, uno lleno de árboles arbustos, era como un pequeño paraíso, un mundo donde solo él y Sasuke podrían estar sin que alguien los vea mal, sin que nadie los separes o digan "Te hará mal estar con él".

— Y… ¿Qué te parece?

— Parece el mismo cielo. —sonrió el de ojos negros.

— Sabía que te gustaría.

Sonrisa de parte de Sasuke.

Naruto se acercó a él, rodeó el cuello de su ex amigo y acercó sus labios resultando un beso perfecto, rozando ligeramente sus lenguas. Nuevamente la lujuría se hizo presente, un beso con presión, uno en los que sus lenguas luchaban para ser las dominantes, se había echo presente.

El pelinegro no pudo aguantar más, quería hacerlo suyo hoy, hoy después de una semana de amantes, Naruto Uzumaki sería suyo oficialmente.

Lo tomó de la cintura posesivamente pegándolo hacía él, sintiendo ese bulto del rubio que sin duda pedía ser complacido por el azabache. Besó el cuello de su amante lujuriosamente un beso tras otro beso fueron depositados, lamiéndolo al mismo tiempo en el que también lo mordía. Dejando esas marcas que serían las únicas pruebas de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Suavemente cayeron en ese césped verde, desabotonó la camisa del rubio, mientras le daba pequeños besos en los labios y le susurraba uno que otro "Te amo".

El rubio acariciaba la cabeza de Sasuke mientras este seguía con los pequeños besos en su abdomen, bajando suavemente hasta la parte más íntima del rubio.

— Uhmmm…— gimió el ojiazul al sentir como acariciaba el pelinegro su miembro—Sasuke no…—habló avergonzado el rubio tratando de quitar su mano del Uchiha fuera de su bulto, por supuesto el pelinegro nada obediente desabotonó el pantalón del rubio, le quitó los bóxer para luego introducir dulcemente "eso" en su cavidad bucal. Lamiendo, succionando, mordiendo, besando, tragando todo el líquido del Uzumaki, mientras este jadeaba lleno de satisfacción y deseos de más.

— Ahhh….sigue, Sasuke.

El Uchiha sonrió, eso significaba pasar a otro nivel más doloroso y excitador, uno en que al final él especialmente saldría como todo un ganador, pero tal vez con ansias de más ya que puede que sea como una droga, que repetiría una y otra vez, dos o muchos más veces en solo un día.

Rápidamente se desabotono el pantalón se quitó sus prendas mientras depositaba otro beso lujurioso en los labios del rubio, este solo gemía y acariciaba el cuerpo de su amante sin darse cuenta llegó a rozar su abultado miembro, duro.

— Quiero lamerlo. — Dijo con un rubor en las mejillas, con sus dos manos tomo el miembro e hizo lo mismo que el Uchiha, quien se estremecía en cada lamida.

— Huhhh…Dobe. — jadeó acariciando la cabeza del ojiazul, presionándolo para que vaya más rápido, Naruto solo observaba ese rostro lleno de satisfacción del pelinegro. Sasuke lo tomo del rostro para que parara, aún no se quería venir, aún no. Si tenía que hacerlo iba ser dentro del Uzumaki.

— ¿Sasuke?

— Serás mió — sonrió, introduciendo un dedo en su entrada, uno tras otro alistándolo para el gran final. —Te haré sentir bien. —Lentamente introducía su miembro, el rubio gimió de dolor mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de su amante, poco a poco se acostumbro a esa gran sensación inexplicable, el Uchiha comenzó a moverse en forma de vaivén tomando la cintura del rubio, este rodeó su cuello gimiendo.

—Ahh…Ah…más rápido. —exigió, el pelinegro embistió más veloz como propuso su amante hasta que los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, Sasuke cayó encima de Naruto sin antes darle un pequeño beso y decirle un Te amo, que por supuesto fue correspondido de la misma manera por el de ojos azules.

Luego de ese día repitieron una y otra vez, en el mismo lugar hasta que los descubrió uno de sus familiares, por suerte no en "ese" momento, sino besándose. Por desgracia desde ese día los padres de los dos niños hicieron que se alejaran mandándolos lejos a cada uno. Pero eso no importaba ya que algún día el destino los volvería a reunir y de eso no había duda.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

Pude hacer que Sasuke y Naruto Lavaran la desgraciada cuchara como lo hicieron con los platos, pero no me dio la gana. XD

Pd: yo odio el arroz con leche. X_X


End file.
